1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fine tuning lens driving apparatus of a TV camera, and more particularly to a fine tuning lens driving apparatus for an electronic news gathering (ENG) camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ENG camera, a drive unit is provided at the side of a lens barrel of a TV lens, and a motor for driving a focus ring, a motor for driving a zoom ring, a motor for driving an iris ring, and so forth are arranged in the drive unit. These motors transmit the rotational force to the focus ring, the zoom ring, and the iris ring via gear transmitting mechanisms arranged in the drive unit.
However, in the conventional detection of a position of a focal point, the focus ring cannot be moved accurately due to the influence of backlash in the gear transmitting mechanism; therefore, the position of the focal point cannot be detected correctly.